Halloween Party
by AfricanAmazon
Summary: Anaya goes to a Halloween party with the girls. One shot. Still being written.


**Halloween party**

* * *

**This is still being Written and edited. I was trying to post before Halloween so it's a little rough. Please bear with me.**

* * *

As soon as class was dismissed the girls head to Taye's dorm. They find Lil' T there "Hey y'all" she says.

"Hey" says Taye.

"The party is on Saturday!" says Emilia "I'm so excited!"

"I have nothing to wear this year!" Says Aubrey

"You have tons of costumes Bree." Anaya responds. " I don't know why you're complaining."

"Yeah, but I've worn them all."

Lil T pulls out the costume catalogue and the girls look though it. "So Yaya," says Aubrey "You going to the party?"

"Probably not." says Anaya

"Why not?"

"You guys know I'm no good at parties."

"That's true" says Emilia

"You should talk, Mimi." Anaya responds. Emilia glares at her. "You're the first to get drunk."

"We're all going to party city tomorrow, wanna come with?" asks Taye.

"Well?" says Lil' T

"Sure," says Anaya "I mean, I have nothing else to do."

The next day the girls go to Party City and pick out their costumes. They look at the huge wall plastered with pictures of costumes. Anaya skims the wall looking at them. Not much of a selection. Aubrey had a bigger and better selection of costumes in her closet. She eyes a cute black Native American Costume and gazes at it for a while. "So what are you guys wearing for Halloween?" she asks the other girls.

"I really like this one" says Lil' T pointing to a skimpy cave girl costume.

"Maybe when you're older." says Taye.

"Which one do you Like Yaya?" Asks Aubrey.

"I really like this one." says Anaya pointing to the black Native American costume.

"It's really cute, you should get it!" says Lil' T "I would."

"Yeah, but you're too young to be wearing stuff like this." Anaya responds sarcastically. Lil' T rolls her eyes.

"You sure you don't wanna go?" asks Taye with a grin.

"Uh." Anaya mumbles.

"Oh come on, Yaya," says Emilia she wraps one arm around Anaya's neck "it'll be fun."

"Okay." says Anaya.

"Awsome!"

"Ok, I'm getting it for you!" Aubrey shouts.

"What? Bree No!"Anaya shouts, but Aubrey didn't listen she ordered their costumes and rushed th the cash register. _What the hell did I get myself into._ Anaya thinks to herself.

At the party…

Emilia wears a football player costume; Taye wears a sexy Catwoman costume; Aubrey wears a sexy mob wife costume, Lil T is a cute Mad Hatter, and Jaryn wears a black witch costume. ( /halloween_party/set?id=61055190 -go to polyvore to see their costumes. Made by me.)

"I don't think I can do this."

"Come on out Yaya" Yells Taye into the bathroom.

Anaya comes out wearing a black Native American costume adorned with feather ornaments, a black feather ornamented armband on her right arm, (the tribal princess costume without the head dress), she wore hair clips with dangling turquoise feathers at the ends and black suede calf high boots with a medium chunky high heel and large silver hoops.

"There." says Taye, "You look cute."

"That wasn't so bad was it?" asks Lil' T.

Anaya's folded her arms over her body. "I don't know" says Anaya trying to pull the dress down as low she can. "It's kinda skimpy."

"You're the one that liked it." Says Aubrey.

"But I didn't expect you to get it!" Shouts Anaya. "And I didn't expect it to be this short!"

"It's supposed to be short," Says Taye "and it shows off your legs."

"That's the part I dread the most!" she responds. "It didn't look short in the picture!"

"Oh come on Yaya, calm down," Says Emilia, "you look adorable."

"You guys think so?"

"Yeah. Plus you have my black legging shorts on so you have nothing to worry about."

"If Y'all say so." She answers. Usher song_ DJ got us falling in love again_ comes on and girls start to dance. Anaya forgrot how bad she was in heels, and as a result, trips bumping into one of the guys and falling onto the floor.

The man she bumped into was dressed as Frankenstein. He pulls her to her feet "You ok?" Rasa asks. She nods a yes then looks around. Embarrassed, Anaya rushes to the door. "Hey wait!" he yells after her.

"I knew this would happen!" she growls silently to herself.

She is half way out the door when a male voice stops her in her tracks "Anaya?" She turns around to see Mo staring at her. He was wearing a sleeveless camouflaged vest that exposed his chest and midriff, a black baseball cap, brown khaki pants and grey combat boots. He also wore a green bandanna on his left arm and dog tags around his neck. The sight of him made her ebony brown cheeks turn bright pink. she didn't expect him to be here. "Where are you goin?" he asks.

She looks at the floor to avoid eye contact. "Home." she says.

"Why?"

"You saw me; I just embarrassed myself in front of half the people in here." Her brown eyes almost filling with tears, "I don't belong here."

"If you leave," he says "I'll be the only guy here without someone to dance with." She looks back at him. He extends his hand to her. "Come on." He says to her with a sincere smile. She looks at his hand then back at his face. She takes his hand and he leads her to the dance floor with everyone else. He wraps his arms around her waist and wraps her arms around his neck. He pulls her close. She slumps her head into his shoulder. "You okay?" he asks. She nods smiling.

"There's something I want to tell you." She says to him.

"What is it?"

Before she could answer, their moment is interrupted the DJ shouts "Yo, it's ya boy DJ Perly in the house! Time for the dance challenge to start! It's the guys versus the girls!" Mo and Anaya look at each other and grin. "Will two contestants come up on stage!" the first to people on stage were Bodie woas dressed as a Pirate and Taye. "Let's give these two a hand." Says the DJ. The crowd starts to clap and cheer. The song Massive Attack comes on they begin to dance.

"Go Taye!" shouts Anaya and the girls. Mo looks at Anaya. "What?" she says. Mo just grins and shakes his head.

The song finishes. "And the winner is… Taye!" Says the Dj. The girls cheer. The next two contestants to the stage were Lima who was dressed as Cleopatra and Angel who was dressed as a Roman Glatiator. They dance to the song Macrena. "Winner is Lima!" Dj Perly shouts. The next two on stage were Lil' T and Rassa. They dance to the song Technologic.

"And the winner is Rasa" shouts Dj Perly. The guys cheer. afterward I looked like the guys were catching up to the girls. After a few More challenges, DJ Perly shouts "it looks like the guys are catching up, ladies are you going to let this happen?" the guys cheer. Mo walks to the stage pulling her on stage with him. "Here come two more now! It's Mo and Pocahontas!" Anaya tries to pull away shaking her head no. "Aww, it looks like Pocahontas is kinda shy." says Dj Perly.

"Come on Pocahontas" Shouts Emilia "you can do it!"

"Yaya, Yaya!" shout Shouts Lil' T, prompting the other girls to do so. Others yelling "Pocahontas, Pocahontas!" Anaya takes the challenge. The girls cheer. She looks at the crowd and takes her shoes off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Pocahontas has taken the challenge!" She walks on the stage standing next the tall b-boy. "So what song are you guys doing?" DJ Perly asks. Anaya whispers in his ear. "Ok" he nods. The Africa Bambatta song _Planet Rock _begins to play. They start to dance. when they finish DJ Perly chooses the winner. "And the winner is… Pocahontas!" Anaya wins the third round against Mo. He gives her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush. Girls squeal "Lotsa love in the air." Says the DJ, "Looks like somebody's painting with the colors of the wind tonight."

"He keeps it up, he'll be painting with the fifty shades of gray." says Anaya with a grin eyeing Mo.

"Oh!" shouts the crowd. They both walk off stage and Anaya meets back up with the girls.

* * *

Later that night after the party was somewhat over, Mo catches up with Anaya, tapping her on the shoulder. "Hey" he says to her.

"Hey" she responds.

"You were great."

"Thanks."

"I didn't expect that to come out of you." he says. "You're always so shy."

Anaya just shrugs. "I was really shy as a kid. But it just depends on the crowd and the people around me."

"I see you can be mouthy too."

Anaya giggles "When I feel like it."

"For a shy person, you can really tear up the dance floor."

"Thanks," she says looking down at the floor.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asks. She grabs him by the hand and pulls him to a private corner.

The Rihanna song _You Da One_ plays in the back ground. She looks down at their clasped hands. Thoughts she had bottled up begin to swirl in her mind and her heart felt as if it wanted to beat out of her chest. Finally, she closes her eyes "Here it goes" she mumbles taking a deep breath. "Mo, I want you to know that I have had a crush on you since we were in elementary school. If you don't feel the same way I completely understand, and we can still be friends, but I had to get it off my chest." She lets go of his hand prompting to leave.

He tightens the grip, then lifts up her chin for her to look at him. She looks nervously, her brown eyes gazing into his, she begins to blush. He brushes her hair away, and could see that her cheeks were bright red. He leans into kiss her. He succeeds. He gives her a real kiss. She closes her eyes letting her lips embrace his. They were soft. "I've been waiting forever to hear you say that." He says with a warm smile. "Let me walk you home."

* * *

[Go to polyvore to also see Mo and Anaya's costumes together as described in the story. The 'his and hers Halloween.' /cgi/set?id=59472378 ]


End file.
